


Tale of the Ninetale

by prongsandsnaps



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Pokemon, Avengers Crossover, Basically took the avengers characters and stuck them in Pokemon, Crossover, M/M, Ninetales - Freeform, No Arc Reactor, Not Beta Read, Not all avengers are going to be human obviously, OCs - Freeform, Oh and a cheesy Captain America reference, Pokemon Crossover, This story is a bit like Beauty and the Beast, with obviously some slight alterations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsandsnaps/pseuds/prongsandsnaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark grew up hearing tales about friendship between the mysterious Ninetale and his father. This Ninetale was special in the fact he saved Tony's father's life, despite the fact his father had insulted the Ninetale moments before. The Ninetale was also special because one day, he just disappeared. What happens when the Ninetale is found again, by Tony? And what happens when Tony falls in love with the Ninetale? There's only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masloki.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=masloki.tumblr.com).



'And that's how your father was saved by the Ninetale. Would you like another tale, Anthony?' The thin woman asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Tony nodded and tugged on the cover on his bed, causing the woman to get up and sit back down again. His nanny had a nice voice. It was good for stories. 'Do you want to hear how the Ninetale disappeared?' She asked, interrupting his thoughts. He nodded one more time and hugged his worn Ninetale plush tightly. He needed a new one, but the five year old boy never gave up his favorite things.

His nanny began, 'Your father and the Ninetale had been friends for a few years when this story begins. They did everything together, saving people and travelling Sinnoh region. But then your father was contacted by his aunt Roxanne, telling him he need to come home to the Hoenn region and take over the position of Rustboro City gym leader. Your father willingly agreed and the duo headed to Rustboro City. There he met your mother, you know." As she was taking a pause, she noticed that Tony had fallen asleep. She smiled. He looked so peaceful in sleep unlike during the day, where he was always on the move.

Standing up from the bed, she made sure he was all tucked in and kissed his forehead. The poor child. His parents were never around, always too busy with the gym. She left the room and turned the lights off, closing the door gently. With a sigh, she headed downstairs to get some tea.

Meanwhile, deep in sleep and blissfully unaware, Tony was dreaming. Of the future? Perhaps. He was dreaming of earning badges and catching Pokemon, all with the Ninetale by his side. They were saving Pokemon too, in his dream, and his father had never been prouder of his son. This was all Tony wanted in life.

And one day, one day in his teenage years, he will get what he wanted. Things never do go as planned, however, and dreams can always be changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am warning you, this may never get finished. I will try my best, but I always seem to start fanfiction and then lose my muse. But I'm confident about this one. So thank you for reading!
> 
> Inspired by this: http://rosetylersexual.tumblr.com/post/43759363371/stony-pokemon-au-tony-stark-grew-up-falling


	2. From Rustboro Gym to Fortree Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a glimpse at Tony's journey through the first six Gyms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just so you know, this isn’t very relevant story wise. I mean, it’s more of a casual background to catch up to the point where I want to start the story. Consider this chapter kinda like a scrapbook: it shows flashes of moments in time.

Tony was 16 when he first defeated his dad in a Pokémon battle. He had used his brand new Torchic, Natalie, which he had gotten from Professor Birch a day earlier, and his father had declared the win a fluke, almost refusing to give Tony his badge. Luckily, his mother pointed out other people had seen Tony win and it would be bad for the gym’s reputation if he didn’t get the badge. Tony took the badge, packed his bag, and never looked back.

He met his second Pokémon in the Rusturf tunnel shortly after. The Pokémon, an Abra, was strong, but his Torchic was stronger. His pride at capturing the Abra was soon punctured once he realized he was heading in the wrong direction. He was certain his Abra had been laughing at him the whole time.

His second gym battle had been significantly harder than defeating his father. Oh, he still defeated Brawly and his weirdly lit gym. Mainly because of his Abra, which he deemed Jarvis, had a type advantage against Brawly’s fighting Pokémon and an unusually high level of intelligence, even for an Abra. Despite this, the tough win made him question his win against his father and he immediately planned a trip home. So much for never looking back.

Tony’s second match against his father went much like the first, only Jarvis made everything much simpler. His father was beyond mad Tony went out of his way to “embarrass” him, as his father so eloquently put it. Actually, eloquently was not how Tony would describe that at all, unless swearing and shouting at Tony and cursing his name counted as eloquent. All Tony learned was that he definitely wasn’t staying home long.

The young teenager caught his following Pokémon while traveling along Route 115. His Wailmer or Thor as he called him, was caught using an Oran Berry (and Jarvis’s psychic powers but, as Jarvis assumed, what Tony didn’t know didn’t hurt him). It was quickly discovered that Oran Berries were Thor’s favorite food and that he needed to have access to them on a regular basis, or he would frequently wail. And no one enjoyed that, as Tony found out when Natalie used Ember on him at 2 o’clock in the morning for not feeding Thor.

His next captured Pokémon (and his favorite, though not noticeable from his words towards the Pokémon), a Jigglypuff, who Tony affectionately (or not so affectionately) named Dummy after Dummy snuck into Tony’s tent while he was sleeping and drew over his face. 

Defeating Wattson of Mauville Gym was surprisingly not as difficult as beating Brawly. Mostly because Natalie and Jarvis had evolved into their second forms, Combusken and Kadabra and with that learned new moves. Tony found Wattson to be the sort of man he wished his father was, very jovial and witty and willing to talk to Tony long after the battle was over. His gym layout also impressed Tony, who spent more than an hour looking around and asking questions about it.

Thor was the only reason Tony defeated the Lavaridge Gym leader, Flannery. She had defeated both Jarvis and Dummy, and he knew Natalie wouldn’t stand up very well against Flannery’s fire-centric Pokémon. He had never battled against a leader before with Thor and he was hesitant at first. Luckily, Thor completely proved Tony’s worries wrong, defeated her Slugma and Torkoal with ease. Tony gave Thor all the Oran Berries he could find afterwards.

The Petalburg Gym was where Tony experienced his first defeat. Norman’s Slakings proved to be too much for Tony’s Pokémon. Luckily, he was able to train Natalie to the point where she evolved into Blaziken. The battle that followed was still hard but Tony’s close-knit team won out in the end. Norman congratulated him afterwards for the amount of improvement he had shown in such a short time.

Right before his battle with Winona, the Fortree Gym leader, Jarvis had evolved into Alakazam, leaving Tony eager to try out his new moves. He quickly won the following battle, mostly due to Jarvis’s new moves and Natalie’s fighting skills. He was all prepared to move on to the next gym. But first, a little pit-stop to Mt. Pyre wouldn’t hurt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I am fudging with the ages a bit. Otherwise, Tony would be a bit too young when he meets Steve (because in my head Tony defeated his dad at age 13 and it really doesn’t take that long to get through the Hoenn region). I mean, they can’t all be prodigies like Ash, right? : P


End file.
